The broad, long-term objective of this program is to address the problem of underrepresenlation of minorities working in cancer research and biomedical science. The American Association for Cancer Research (AACR) has instituted a multilevel program to address this extremely important issue. The current project is a critical part of this program that specifically aims to contribute to the research training of minority young investigators by providing Minority Scholar Awards to support their travel and subsistence to attend Annual Meetings or Special Conferences of the AACR. The AACR Special Conferences are smaller and more scientifically focused than the Annual Meetings. Thus these two vehicles permit the awardees to experience either the broad spectrum of cancer research worldwide or an intense focus on a specific research area. In addition to the direct training benefits accruing to such attendance, this project will also facilitate the establishment and maintenance of mentoring and collaborative relationships between young minority scientists and established senior investigators. These relationships, will make a major contribution to their career development and success as cancer researchers. Announcements of the Minority Scholar Awards program are circulated widely to over 22,000 members of the AACR, to about 45,000 other cancer scientists who are not members of AACR, to over 200 cancer centers and institutions, and to 160 MARC and MBRS Program Directors. Other announcements appear in the journals sponsored by the AACR and in other key scientific and medical journals, and information is posted on the AACR Internet Website. Applications are reviewed by the AACR Minority Scholar Award Committee and other senior distinguished members of the AACR. Awardees receive a stipend to cover registration, housing, and subsistence expenses and are reimbursed for their travel costs to and from the annual meeting or the Special Conference that they wish to attend. Awardees are asked to submit a report of their experiences. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]